ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
There She Blows!
Story Ryder, Ester and Kevin are driving through the plains, chasing after a car with Otto and the two Violet Offenders. Otto: Come on already! Pick up the pace! That Super Hero brat will bring every cop in the tristate area if we don’t hurry! Ryder: Ah! Out in the open air, out of the city! No annoying police cars, and good old bad guys to chase! Kevin: You say that as if you don’t enjoy it. Ryder: That’s true. Ester: Can we actually focus on catching the bad guys? Ryder: Fine. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into a Weapon Master. The Weapon Master has pale green skin and wears a dark green full bodysuit with multiple pockets and a utility belt on it. His eyes look like magnifying glasses, which are a lime green color. On his chest is the Omnitrix symbol. Inspector Gadget: Peculiar. I have transformed into a Weapons Master of Techadon. Ester: Yeah, that’s great. How does that help us? Inspector Gadget: Hm. In a moment. Tire pressure is down, and suspensions are leaning slightly right. Repairs are necessary. Inspector Gadget hits the breaks, swirling to a stop. He then goes into the container, pulling out tools, including a wrench. Inspector Gadget: Ah. This wrench I just obtained from Mecha’s Mechanics should prove useful. Ester stretches her arm after the getaway car, the Violet Offenders firing back to keep her away. Kevin steps on the throttle, but the getaway car speeds up. Otto: Nice try, Plumbers! But you’ll never catch us! Missiles fly past Ester and Kevin, as they hit the back of the car, causing it to swerve out of control. A nail is fired, piercing the tire and causing it to pop, it tumbling over. Otto and the Violet Offenders tumble out, sore. Otto: Ugh. Ester and Kevin pull to a stop, as Inspector Gadget pulls up, missile launchers on the sides of the Tenn-Speed. Ester: Uh, what? Kevin: You were only gone for a minute. Inspector Gadget: Yes. I re-calibrated all the systems, fixed those slight irregularities, added a missile launcher as well as voice recognition. Tenn-Speed, retract missile launchers. The missile launchers retract back into the Tenn-Speed. Ester: That’s, incredible. Inspector Gadget: I now have thousands of ideas for upgrades to the Tenn-Speed now. (The Omnitrix times out, and he reverts.) Ryder: And, now they’re all gone. Tenn-Speed: Power levels low. Estimated recovery time, six minutes. Ryder: Recovery time?! Are you serious?! I’ll have to fix that. A gust of wind blows by, as Ryder turns, seeing Grey and Epona dash away in a passing glance. The wind dies, the group staring in his direction. Then, a large spaceship that looks like a submarine flies overhead, chasing after Epona, and keeping up with her. Ryder shakes off his confusion first, shaking his head. Ryder: Grey! Ryder tries to rev the engines to the Tenn-Speed, but the engine stalls. Ryder groans, as he hops off, running after Epona. He activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it. Ryder: Come on, Jetray! I need speed! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms, gaining a velociraptor body. He has a helmet on his head, with an attached visor. He has a black and green suit, with blue skin. XLR8: Helen’s form? She’s fast! I think I can work with this! XLR8 dashes after Epona with enhanced speed, him shouting with excitement. His visor is down, the wind rushing past his head. The submarine shoots energy blasts down at Epona, who dodges with ease. Grey turns, firing his Chitrakayah Revolver, firing shots, taking out the submarine’s cannons as he does. Onboard the sub is Captain Kork, along with an army of Mechaneers. Kork: Argh! Get me that horse! It’s a prize many will pay my price in gold for! Fire the tractor beam! The sub fires a tractor beam, catching Epona. Epona whinnies in distress, as she tries running in the air. XLR8 appears below, just missing catching up. XLR8: Grey! XLR8 spins, forming a vortex, lifting himself up into the air, trying to reach Epona. The Omnitrix times out, as he reverts, the winds gently dropping him to the ground. The tractor beam pulls Grey and Epona into the submarine, as it starts to fly off. Ryder: No! Come on, Jetray! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He sighs, as he uses his flames to propel himself into the air, flying after the submarine. End Scene Ryder is searching the cargo bay, with several cages filled with creatures. Epona whinnies frantically, as she bites at the bars of the cage. Ryder: Hey there, girl. I’ll get you guys out. Grey: Hey, kid. Ryder turns, seeing Grey in the cage across from Epona. Grey: Find your place? Ryder: Yeah. I’ve joined the Plumbers. Grey: Plumbers, huh? Not where I imagined you to go. Ryder: So, why did this guy catch you? Grey: Epona’s an Ecus Diabolica, an extremely rare form of predator from Chalybeas. As such, she is worth quite a bit on the black market. Bounty hunters who know her worth always come after us. Never this heavily armed though. Ryder: Good thing you have me to get you out. Grey: Guess so. Take out the controls on the bridge. I assume you’ll have a way for us to get out of here after that. Ryder: Uh, of course! I’ve already got it planned out! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into XLR8. He dashes off, Epona slurping afterwards. Grey: Yes. You like fast prey. But he isn’t our prey. Epona whinnies with dissatisfaction. Kork is laughing on deck, as the submarine starts to ascend higher into the atmosphere. Kork: With that little pony, we’ll have good eating for a few months! As of course, I have expensive tastes. XLR8 dashes in, punching Kork in the face, knocking him over the console and down a level. XLR8’s visor goes up, as he starts typing rapidly on the computer. XLR8: Come on, let him out! Kork: What the? Guards, get him! The Mechaneers shoot their pinchers at XLR8, who runs away, swiping through them, knocking them down. Kork swings his energy hook at XLR8, who ducks underneath it. XLR8 leans back on his tail, rapidly kicking Kork in the head, causing him to see stars. XLR8 stands and spins, slamming Kork with his tail. Kork hits the ground, out. XLR8 reverts. Ryder: Ah. Not too bad. Now, for the console. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Ahahahahaha! Buzzshock enters the control console, overriding it. In the cargo bay, Grey’s cell opens, then Epona’s after that. Grey walks over, stroking Epona. Grey: See, girl. That took no time at all. Voice: Yes, time. That is the central issue here. Grey turns, seeing Professor Paradox walking out of another cell. Grey: You a prisoner too? Paradox: I’m here to ensure this timeline stays in place. My presence here should be enough. Grey: Enough? Outside the submarine, a pulse wave approaches, going over the entire terrain. It wipes over the submarine, it glowing a blue color, as if to counter it. The pulse wave keeps going, traveling all over the world. Paradox: Good. Things worked out for a change. Grey: Mind explaining? Paradox: Put quite simply, Grey, you have now put yourself in the middle of a paradox. Once you two leave here, you must take him to Los Soledad. I believe you know where that is. Grey: What’s so important about that place? Paradox: You’ll see soon enough. Rejoin with Ryder’s friends, then lead him there. It may not do any good, but it is a necessary first step. Grey: You sure are cryptic. Paradox: Not like you’re any different when you want to be. Your first encounters with Ryder explain it well. Buzzshock comes out of the circuitry, landing and reverting. Epona whinnies nervously. Grey turns, seeing Paradox was gone. Ryder: You alright there, Grey? Grey: (Not turning to look) You took your time. Ryder: Hey, give me a break! Not all of us have a super fast horse like you. Grey: Can you get us down? Ryder: Yep. The back gate should be open. Grey: Hop on. Grey jumps onto Epona’s back, with no difficulty. Ryder: Uh, okay. How do I? Ryder reaches over Epona’s back, as Epona bucks, trying to keep him off. Grey sighs, as he grabs Ryder by the jacket, lifting him onto Epona, behind him. Ryder: Uh, I’m not used to riding back. Grey: You want to drive? Epona looks back at Ryder, her red eyes baring into him. Ryder shudders. Ryder: No thanks. Grey spurs Epona, who bucks in triumph. She charges forward, as the force of her run knocks the gate down. She runs out the gate, through midair. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Xylofreeze. His eyes glow, as Epona glows with a green aura, having a controlled decent. She runs down the air as if there’s a trail, heading back down towards the ground. She hits dirt, as a dust cloud instantly forms, her speed intensified afterwards. Xylofreeze almost falls off, grabbing onto Grey. Xylofreeze: Ah! I miss my own ride! Grey: Don’t worry. We’re going there now. The Rustbucket is parked on the side of the road, Morty loading Otto and the Violet Offenders onboard. Ester and Kevin watch, as Morty takes off afterwards. Ester: Well, that takes care of those two. Kevin: Yeah. Now we just have to figure out what to do with their sweet ride. A dust cloud approaches them, as the two get in a fighting stance. Epona comes to a stop, the dust cloud enveloping them. Xylofreeze reverts, as he hops off Epona. Ryder: Hey guys! Sorry about running off like that. Had to help Grey there. Ester’s arm stretches through the dust, shoving into Ryder’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Ryder sits up, startled, as the dust cleared. Ester looks at him with a distant stare, as Kevin absorbs the paint off his hover-cycle. Ryder: Ester? What? Ester: Alright. Who are you? Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Grey * Epona * Professor Paradox Villains * Otto * Violet Offenders * Captain Kork * Mechaneers Aliens Used * Inspector Gadget (first appearance) * XLR8 (first appearance) (x2) (first time accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) * Heatblast (accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) (cameo) * Buzzshock * Xylofreeze Trivia * Inspector Gadget upgraded the Tenn-Speed in a very short time period, including adding a missile launcher and voice recognition. * It's revealed that Epona is an Ecus Diabolica from Chalybeas, and hunts fast prey. It's also revealed that the species is extremely rare. * All of Ryder's transformations only last for a short amount of time. * Paradox appears, creating a paradox when time is affected. * This episode is a two part episode, leading into the next one. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc